Legend of Zelda: Air Water Earth and Fire
by zeldalover64
Summary: Link gets sucked into avatars world. teaming up with Sokka, Katara and Aang, they will defeat the fire lord.
1. zelda story 2

Hello everybody! To all Zelda fans reading this, we all know Zelda is forever awesome. But to all the stupid people out there who think link is a girl, GO DIE! Anyway, this is my first fic, so don't go easy on reviews! Alright, time to start.

Legend of Zelda, Air Water Earth and Fire

Chap. 1: It Begins

All was a beautiful day in the land of Hyrule. The sun was dead, the grass was non-existent, and the strange cloud of fire was still above Death Mountain. Ganon was in control of Hyrule. Link still hadn't collected all of the medallions and was running out of time. As he was on his way to the water temple, a strange purple and black cloud engulfed the land of Hyrule and started raining golf ball sized hail. "You're not helping me here!" Link shouted out to the gods, knowing that they were not going to reply. All of a sudden, an extremely strong gust of wind hurled Link 30 feet through the air and slammed him on the ground with incredible force. It was almost like the gods were trying to kill him. Off in the distance, Link could see an extremely powerful hurricane touch the ground, sucking up and killing anything that got near it. Link suddenly got sucked into the hurricane as he was running away, and was spun around at about 200 miles per hour by the wind. "I am so dead," Link thought as everything around him was blurring by, " I just wished I could have seen Zeldas face one more time…" A hailstone the size of a baseball hit his forehead with such force that he blacked out..

"dammit Katara, why did you buy this crappy canoe! Couldn't you just use your water magic to turn some of the water into ice?" said a very annoyed Sokka, "I feel like this thing break at any moment because it's so crappy." "Shut up, Sokka," said Katara, "this is the best fishing boat I could find." There was a long, awkward silence between the two until Sokka finally spoke up. "leave it to a girl to screw everything up." Katara was infuriated. She stood up to let him have it, but a man dressed in green fell from the sky and into the ocean right beside them.

Well, I hope you liked it. Once again, don't go easy on reviews. I need the advice. And remember,

LINK IS NOT A GIRL! Chapter 2 up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! To all Zelda fans reading this, we all know Zelda is forever awesome. But to all the stupid people out there who think link is a girl, GO DIE! Anyway, this is my first fic, so don't go easy on reviews! Alright, time to start.

Legend of Zelda, Air Water Earth and Fire

Chap. 1: It Begins

All was a beautiful day in the land of Hyrule. The sun was dead, the grass was non-existent, and the strange cloud of fire was still above Death Mountain. Ganon was in control of Hyrule. Link still hadn't collected all of the medallions and was running out of time. As he was on his way to the water temple, a strange purple and black cloud engulfed the land of Hyrule and started raining golf ball sized hail. "You're not helping me here!" Link shouted out to the gods, knowing that they were not going to reply. All of a sudden, an extremely strong gust of wind hurled Link 30 feet through the air and slammed him on the ground with incredible force. It was almost like the gods were trying to kill him. Off in the distance, Link could see an extremely powerful hurricane touch the ground, sucking up and killing anything that got near it. Link suddenly got sucked into the hurricane as he was running away, and was spun around at about 200 miles per hour by the wind. "I am so dead," Link thought as everything around him was blurring by, " I just wished I could have seen Zeldas face one more time…" A hailstone the size of a baseball hit his forehead with such force that he blacked out..

"dammit Katara, why did you buy this crappy canoe! Couldn't you just use your water magic to turn some of the water into ice?" said a very annoyed Sokka, "I feel like this thing break at any moment because it's so crappy." "Shut up, Sokka," said Katara, "this is the best fishing boat I could find." There was a long, awkward silence between the two until Sokka finally spoke up. "leave it to a girl to screw everything up." Katara was infuriated. She stood up to let him have it, but a man dressed in green fell from the sky and into the ocean right beside them.

Well, I hope you liked it. Once again, don't go easy on reviews. I need the advice. And remember,

LINK IS NOT A GIRL! Chapter 2 up soon!


End file.
